The Thirteenth Hour
by Tallis-chan
Summary: AU -- Roxas is struggling to find his memories, and the only way he can is to go back in time. -Namixas-
1. The Beginning

Hey everybody. Here I am with once again… another new story. I know, I know that I shouldn't write a new story till I got my other ones done. But if I did that then I would never get around to writing anything done, but because my will for writing is very dependant on my new ideas and special projects. So yeah, expect more new stuff from me soon.

This story is a little, okay a lot different from my usual type of fiction that I write. Here's a hint as to tell; the genre says action/adventure/romance instead of romance/action/adventure. My friend gave me copyright to this story since he didn't have any more interest in it, and I don't like for stories to go to waste so I took it from him and wrote more. I hope you like it and I know it's different and kinda confusing, so bear with me!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. The story belongs to Tailz and Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix and Disney.

* * *

The sound of the rain was calming to him; it soaked into the ground and splashed on the rocks around the pathway. The flashes of lightning lighted the pathway ahead of him toward the clock tower that loomed in the distance the sound of thunder echoed past him as he continued along the path. The only illumination in the city came from the clock ahead of him. It gave off an orangey glow in the night, standing alone, high above the building around it.

Tonight, however, there stood a girl on top of the large tower. The female had blonde hair and blue eyes, giving her the appearance of innocence. She looked as if she was not supposed to be there, but she had mission to complete tonight. With her sketchpad in hand, she began to prepare her writing materials in anticipation of what was going to happen.

She began to put her hand to her mouth as she looked down at the ground below her and saw a figure in the rain.

"Roxas." The words left her lips as if she were under a spell. She immediately sat down on the edge of the clock tower and began to draw on her sketchbook. Apparently, this was what the blond female had been waiting for. The raindrops falling all around her did not seem to affect her. Actually she seemed to possess some sort of magic that prevented the rain from ever even touching her or the sketchbook.

It was a different story for the young man below her. The chilly rain was taking its toll on Roxas and he began to shiver slightly. He began to get the feeling that someone was watching him so Roxas turned around to look down the street but there was no one to be seen in that part of town. He turned his attention back to the clock tower. His eyes widened as he finally found the person who was watching him.

"There's no way…" He muttered to himself softly. He looked back up at the girl in front of the clock tower. The woman looked to be around the age of 18. Her eyes were closed and her clothes looked like those of a thief. Her dark brown hair was long and a red scarf flowed in the wind from her neck.

"Roxas turn around now and leave. You have no reason to be here." She stated boldly, her eyes remained closed and her head was bent down. She seemed to be concentrating on something very deeply.

"No, I have to find out about my past! I know some of my memories will return if I go inside!" Roxas replied loudly trying to get his point across as best as his could. The woman raised her head and Roxas could see a frown upon her face.

"Fine, so be it" She said and finally opened her eyes, which were a very deep brown, almost black in color. She held out her hand, and a blade formed in it. The blade was a keyblade, but it shaped more like a rapier.

Roxas stretched out his hand as well and summoned his weapon, Oblivion. He ran at the girl and slashed at her, but she dodged by jumping up and countered from above him. Luckily, he realized what she doing just in time and blocked her attack. The sound of metal clashing could be heard by Naminé on the top of the clock tower. Her hands were drawing furiously and the fruits of her labor were becoming apparent. Her sketchpad showed the fight taking place, but in a different time…

After a few more unsuccessful attacks the dark haired woman finally got a good hit on Roxas, caused his keyblade to fly out of his hands. She then hit him in the stomach with such a strong magical force that he temporarily lost the ability to breath and was knocked backwards.

Roxas gasped as he desperately tried to regain his breath, but for the moment he just struggled on the ground while the brown eyed woman stared at him. The smirk on her face turned into surprise as Roxas finally was able stand again. He was still struggling, but he was up none the less. The woman just smiled again and knew that it was time for the battle to end. She closed her eyes and once and focused once again.

Then it seemed like time stopped…The rain, the thunder, even the clock had stopped ticking. Everything stood still and quiet except for Roxas and the two females in the area with him. Roxas stopped trying to hold himself and looked up at the clock for a moment… The last time he'd checked it was nearing midnight, but instead of the clock handles being on the number twelve, the number thirteen had replaced it.

"Are you ready to resurrect your memories Roxas?" The woman said to him.

Roxas nodded solemnly in reply. She nodded back as well, showing her approval that he was serious. She focused deeply and then everything turned white as the clock hands began to turn back… back in time.

* * *

Confusing right? It has a lot of potential I think though if I stick with it. Tailz discussed a lot of the plot with me so hopefully I have enough to finish it. And though, it's not my usual romance fluff, this story will still have its romance. Expect more from me!

Here's the link to the orginal story: /s/3845297/1/


	2. The Sky and Sea

Yeah, I did warn you that the first chapter was very confusing. Mostly that's because the plot was so open that anything could be going on. But I'm not good with sticking to plots. I'm sure that this chapter will clear some things up and make the plot seem a lot simpler. I rather like this chapter, and I'm proud of myself for updating so quickly.

Thanks to **E Muja SN and TN** and **Rocker05** for reviewing the first chapter. I hope this one makes a lot more sense.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the original idea, but now I own the plot. Mwahahaha! …sorry. Original idea belong to Tailz. Don't kill me for changing it! -runs and hides-

- - - -V- - - -

Eventually, the blinding white light was beginning to finally fade. Little by little, Roxas could see more and more of the surroundings around him. The sky was a brilliant blue. It was the first blue sky Roxas had seen since he'd left. The only thing he remembered about Twilight Town was that the sky there was always orange and many shades of purple, pink, and yellow.

The Twilight Town sky was pretty, but nothing in comparison to the blueness of the sky. Clouds were appearing along with more blue below the sky, but it was a different shade than the blue above it. He felt a mist of the ocean air hit his face, and just the scent itself made him realize just what he was looking at.

"The sea?" He asked out loud in awe and wonder. Everything seemed so new to him. Every sensation and every sight was all just a new wonder and new sight to behold.

By now the light had almost completely faded away and the ground below him became more apparent. It was just like the sand at the beach in Twilight Town. For a second, he began hoping that he was actually in Twilight Town since he really wanted to be in a familiar place.

But after another look around, he confirmed that he was indeed not in Twilight Town. The completely blue sky had already proven that. The area away from the beach looking nothing like the only town he knew so well. His eyes searched the area though the white light that had yet to completely fade. But he could tell that there was no clock tower in the distance, and that was enough to prove the truth to him.

"Anything look familiar?" A female voice asked him. Roxas jumped in surprise at the voice. He had the feeling before that he was all alone, but considering that he couldn't see for a long time could give anybody that feeling… a feeling of being completely alone. Being on that white world, his emotions remembered what it felt like to be alone. And for some reason, it seemed that being alone was an emotion that Roxas was used to.

"…no." He responded to the voice. He had yet to look for the person that the voice came from. For all he knew, it could just be a figment of his imagination. If only he could see… if only that damn white light would hurry up and go away. That voice though… sounded familiar. What had he heard it?

"That's to be expected. You haven't been here since you were born." The voice told him. Roxas's eye brows furrowed in confusion. This is where he was born? This place looked completely foreign… nothing around here made sense to him. But that was to be expected after he had lost his memory.

Now, the light was all but gone. Roxas could see the outline of the person that had been talking to him. Her shape was curvy, and her hair was parted oddly over one shoulder. Roxas understood why he had not been able to see her until now, she appeared to be as pale as the moon and her dress was completely white. She had blended in with the light making her invisible to his eyes until now. Also, Roxas had to admit that she was pretty… in a way.

"Who… are you?" Roxas asked curiously. His mind suddenly became afraid that he would hurt her feelings if he was supposed to know her, but he just didn't remember. Naminé didn't appear to be offended at all, her eyes gave her away. They gave just a flicker of sadness, before returning to their normal state. Apparently, he did know her… but he just couldn't remember where.

"My name is Naminé. I'm going to help you find your memories." Naminé stated in a plain and simple way. She gave him a smile of reassurance, and lifted her hands outward. Roxas follow her arms with his eyes to see where she was pointing.

"This place is called Destiny Islands. This is the place you grew up at." Naminé informed him, and Roxas finally saw what she was pointing at. The white light, was now completely gone and he could finally see the whole area for the first time. It was a small and quaint place. Nothing like Twilight Town of course, where everything was bustling and everyone was always busy doing something.

Here, everything gave off the feeling of relaxation. The beach was calming; the sand was warm and comfortable underneath his feet. The town beyond the beach was small and very spread out. Nothing was crammed together. Roxas could tell that it was early in the morning, for the sun was barely peeking out and there were no people out and about yet.

"I guess it's normal that you don't recognize it all… but I had hoped it would help some. I guess not…" Naminé said, mostly talking to herself. Roxas was still taking in everything around him as she spoke. Naminé started to think deeply about what to do next when Roxas noticed something.

"Hey, who's there?" Roxas shouted out into the distance. Naminé looked into the direction he was yelling and saw a figure walking towards him. The person wasn't responding to Roxas's voice, but still kept walking towards them. Slowly the outline of the person was becoming more apparent. Then Naminé started to panic, finally realizing who it was.

"Roxas! It's an Organization XIII member!!" Naminé shouted to Roxas in an alarmed state. Even though Roxas couldn't remember who exactly that was, or why it was important, something told him that he was in danger. It could have been the way Naminé's voice sounded, but mostly something inside of himself gave him a warning.

He quickly reached out his hands and summoned his keyblades. The figure in distance didn't stop walking toward them till he was within talking distance. After coming within a 10 ft radius, he finally stopped. He was wearing a block cloak with a hood that completed hid his identity. Roxas's grip on his keyblades tighten when he noticing the person moving, but he was only lifting his hood. Finally the person was identified as Organization XIII Member, Number IX Demyx.

"Demyx? What are you doing here?" Naminé asked him. Roxas realized that Naminé knew the person known as Demyx, and let his guard down… slightly. Demyx looked at Roxas expectantly, probably hoping for a response for him, but he was given none.

"What? You've been gone for only a few months you already forgot about me? I'm hurt." Demyx feigned pain for a few seconds before responding the blonde girl.

"I'm here for Roxas." He stated plainly as if it was no big deal. Roxas was slightly shaken at this and regained his grip on his keyblades. Naminé's expression hadn't changed at all. She had been expecting this actually. She only hoped that Roxas was strong enough to not be taken away again.

"He's not going anywhere." Naminé said for Roxas and Demyx only before taking out his sitar. At once, Roxas got in position to fight, waiting for the attacks to start. Somewhere within him, he knew exactly what to do and his body followed those orders.

"Tch. I figured. I guess we gotta do this the hard way." Was all that Demyx said before running towards Roxas, whom was running as well. The fight had begun.

- - - -V- - - -

Isn't always so much simpler when people are just fighting? Haha… No really. So maybe you can get a greater gist of the plot now, eh? I hope so. Anyway, I am officially out of school so you may be blessed an update even quicker now. Yay!


	3. Melodious Nocturne

The Thirteenth Hour

Chapter Three

Melodious Nocturne

Namixas

* * *

Roxas remembers Demyx pulling out a musical instrument and hearing the words, "Dance, water, dance!" faintly before seeing a crowd of what seemed to be figures made of water surround me out of nowhere.

The sudden appearance of enemies catches Roxas off guard at first, the opening the figures needed to get the first hit at him. He's so off guard that the impact of the blow causes Roxas to lose his balance and hit the sand below him hard.

However, he quickly took control of the situation and reaches out his hand to retrieve his weapons. Immediately, Oathkeeper came directly into his right hand. Then as Roxas jumped to get up off the gritty sand, he also brought Oblivion into his left hand. With both weapons at the ready, now the fight could begin.

One by one, Roxas sliced through each figure as they came towards him. Eventually, all that was left on the battlefield was Demyx and himself. However, Demyx had a smile on his smile that shouldn't have been there. All of his lackeys were defeated, right?

"Well done, Roxas. You still haven't lost your touch. Now let's see how you handle this!" Demyx began to play his sitar, more fiercely than before and much faster. The water figures began to appear around him once more, but they appeared even quicker than before.

"Let's see… if you don't defeat them all within let's say, ten seconds, then it's game over. You'll be so overrun, without a chance. Then you're coming back with me." Demyx informed the boy, but that was his mistake.

"No way! I'm never going back with you!" Roxas didn't remember the sitarist at all, but something inside of him was warning him against. Also, Namine's reaction to him made him believe that his was not be trusted.

With greater energy than before, Roxas fought through as many of the figures as he could. But, it was no use. Time was running out quicker than he thought possible. There were still so many left…

5...

4...

3...

'_I can't do this!!_' Roxas realized at last, despite how hard he tried, there was no possible way to defeat them all before time ran out.

But then,… a great light flashed around him. Taking a glance around, everything around him turned a golden color, despite the number of moving things around him, it was like all things froze except for him.

"What? What is this?" Roxas asked out loud, somehow hoping for an answer. What surprised him next is that he actually got an answer, from the most unexpected person.

"I have stopped the flow of time, Roxas, for you." It was the one woman from before, at the clock tower. It had to be, the same brown hair, the same blood red scarf around her neck.

"…Why? How?" Roxas was still in a great deal of confusion, but at the moment, his begged for answers as to what in the world was going on, and especially why was she here?

"I am a nobody with the power over time, and if I hadn't of stopped time, then it would have been all over for me. It's vital that you regain your memories again, Roxas." She informed him before motioning to the figures surrounding him.

"Good luck." Was all she said before seeming to disappear. All of a sudden, it was like she was never there. But the flow of time was still paused, this was his chance. Immediately, he began to attack the figures who were helpless to attack back.

As he reached the last of the figures, Roxas felt the flow of time starting to return. The figures made little moments, and as Roxas sliced through the last of them, the flow of time began to continue as it ever was.

"Wha, what happened?" Demyx looked around confused as to what had happened to all of his soldiers, in the blink of an eye. They were all gone.

"Now it's your turn!" Roxas exclaimed as he ran towards him, with his key blades at the ready. Demyx tried to block the attack with his sitar, but it was of no use. Roxas had too great of a momentum and broke them his defense.

With one great stroke from his key blade oblivion, Roxas struck where the nobody's heart should have been, and almost immediately Demyx began to fade away.

"No!!" Demyx shouted, protesting the process, but nothing could save him now. In a flash, his sitar disappeared in a mess of water and bubbles and Demyx along with it. Within a few seconds, Demyx was gone.

But… he had left something behind. Except, Roxas couldn't tell what it was exactly that Demyx had left behind for him for it surrounded by an impenetrable white light.

Curiously, Roxas walked towards the light and the closer he walked towards it, the brighter it became. As he bent down to grab whatever the item was, all of a sudden, all went white.

* * *

"Have you ever been this ticked off before in your life? 'Cause I haven't. Nuh-uh, never. Now...what to do." A crazy haired boy said out loud to a group of people surrounding him. He looked over at a browned haired girl sitting comfortably on a couch in the room.

She looked at him unhappily, and looked over to the side hopefully.

* * *

"Oh no! They're gone!" Another boy exclaimed loudly. He was holding a large camera, seeming to search around it.

"Our ------!" There's gone!" He gasped out loud!

* * *

"Stolen... And not just the ------. The word ------! They stole it too!" A familiar voice said, but the source of the voice was not seen.

* * *

"All right, time for some recon!" The first boy exclaimed loudly before running out of the room. The other boy and the girl quickly followed.

"Huh?…" Everything felt off balanced for a second before the room was back into focus.

"Come on, Ro--"

* * *

"Roxas! Wake up!" A voice was beckoning him. Slowly, Roxas began to open his eyes. The first thing in his sight was the young blonde headed woman that was traveling with him.

"Namine?" What happened?" Roxas asked curiously, still dazed by what happened. Was that all a dream?…

"I don't know… You defeated Demyx, and went to check out that bright white light that he left behind. Everything went white for a second and then you fell unconscious.

"I had this strange dream… About people I don't know. They were really mad about something being stolen, or something. I wonder who they were…" Roxas said thoughtfully…

Namine just smiled, with a melancholy looked on her face. Before sticking out her hand to help Roxas up, which he took after a grief glance at the owner at that hand.

"Well… there's nothing left to be done now. Come on Roxas. It's time for us to leave this place."

"But we just got here! I wanna explore this place some more, especially since this is the place where I was born…" Roxas said frantically, pleading Namine with his eyes. But she just looked away to avoid them.

"We'll be back soon. I promise." Namine said sincerely to her companion, gripping his hand which was around hers from getting up. With her other hand, she spread it out flat against the air around her.

But what caught Roxas by surprise was the fact that where her hand touched, a black portal appeared. He didn't expect her to have this sort of power.

"Come on Roxas. Let us go, together." She told him simply, giving him a smile that he returned. Together they walked into the portal to the next world which was hopefully hold more answers.


	4. Traverse Town

The Thirteenth Hour

Chapter 4

Traverse Town

Namixas

* * *

Roxas decided that he was definitely going to have to get used to surprises on this journey.

After walking into that black portal, he expected to find more darkness, but instead he saw a bright, spacious area. They were symbols, symbols that he couldn't make out for they were going so quickly, all around probably bordering this area that seemed to go on forever.

He glanced over towards Naminé, wondering what she thought of this place, only to find her not looking around in shock, but actually searching for something.

"_Oh yeah. She's probably been here before…"_ Roxas realized, feeling foolish for not thinking of that before. He looked down, noticing that their hands were still enclosed together. It was started to feel awkward to him…

"Oh! It's over there." Naminé suddenly exclaimed tugging Roxas with her as walked towards… what was she walking towards?

"That's where we need to go next." She pointed towards what seemed like another portal, though it was different looking than the one they entered to find this place.

"How do you know?" Roxas asked curiously. He was beginning to understand that Naminé was more aware of the situation that the two were in than he had thought. She was with him now for a reason, a reason that he didn't know yet.

"I can feel it." She answered simply and continued to walk towards her destination. Roxas just sighed quietly and followed her. He had to since he was still connected to her by their hands.

Once they reached the point that Naminé had declared the next world they were going to, the two looked at each other for a second, smiled, and then took a step into the portal. Then like before, it was all dark before everything went white.

* * *

"Roxas!" Someone was forcing him to wake up. He had gone unconscious once again. Perhaps that was a side affect of losing ones memories…

"Wh-where are we?" Roxas asked in a dazed sort of way as he opened his eyes. This place was not as bright as Destiny Islands. No nature, no bright blue sky, no sand, no sea. Just… buildings and roads. He took a look around him and realized that he was in a dark alleyway.

"This is Traverse Town, Roxas. This is the place they people came to, when their own world was destroyed by the heartless. All the people you are about to see are all refugees." Naminé said with a bit of a mournful tone. As Roxas was about to find out, most people had either a hateful or mournful feelings towards the heartless.

Roxas took another look around me, now that I knew where he was. Even though he had never heard of it before. But that's to be expected when someone loses their memories. Quietly, the two walked out of the alleyway we were in and came into a large open plaza where people were everywhere.

This is the first time that Roxas saw such a great mass of people on his travels. Apparently, they were in a secluded area on Destiny Islands, or maybe there aren't a lot of people living there in the first place.

"_This place is very different from Destiny Islands. And the place where I used to live… where was that place again? I know I used to live somewhere else… Eh, oh well." _Roxas thought to himself, seeming to remember something he didn't realize he knew.

From different signs, Roxas could see that there were many shops around. An accessory shop. An open restaurant outside. An items shop. With all the shops around, Roxas felt like doing something shopping while they were there would be a good idea. But then he realized that he didn't have any munny on him.

"Hey, Naminé? Do you have any munny?" He asked her, because maybe when they went on their journey, Naminé left being a bit more prepared than Roxas was. Naminé just gave him a surprised look.

"You remember about currency and such? I'm surprised. I thought all of your memories were gone." Naminé explained why she had such an expression. She was aware that Roxas had gained some of his memories, but the fact he remembered so many small things surprised her.

"I guess… The only memories that were erased were the ones that I had to do my past. Not with just my basic knowledge. The person who erased my memories must have let my basic knowledge intact.

Naminé just had a thoughtful look on her, with a bit of a frown. Roxas didn't expect Naminé to react that way, and wanted to cheer her up.

"But hey! At least you don't have to re-teach me every little thing now. That probably makes this journey much easier for you." Roxas mentioned, hoping to make Naminé happier. It succeeded, a little bit.

"Yeah… thank goodness for that." She gave a laugh, but she still appeared troubled for reasons Roxas didn't understand. But before he was say enough else, Naminé seemed to snap out of it and finally answered Roxas's question.

"Anyway, yes I do have munny. Are you wanting to shopping here?" She asked, ignoring the fact that she had been unhappy just moments before.

"Yeah. I was thinking it'd be a good idea, since I have no idea about what could be out there waiting for us next." Roxas explained his reasoning to her, and Naminé nodded in agreement.

"Yeah that would be a good idea. Let's go." Naminé said, and the two began their shopping.

* * *

The two found the greatest luck at the items shop, getting many healing items that Roxas was sure he was going to need. The owner of the accessories shop was one cranky man… He basically scared the two out of there before they could get anything.

With their shopping done, the two decided to stay at the hotel in Traverse Town. To save on munny, they decided to go ahead and stay in the same room. Roxas decided he would just sleep on the floor.

They entered the hotel, to find a young brown haired woman behind the counter. She looked like the person in charge of the business so the two walked up to her.

"We'd like to rent a room for the night." Naminé told her, and she immediately gave them a smile.

"One or two?" She asked, and Naminé held up her hand with one finger showing. The woman looked surprised, but went away and reached for a pair of keys.

"We'll give you the Green Room. Please come to me if you need anything at all. My name is Aerith." She gave the two a kindly smile, and they could tell that she really was a kind person. Taking the keys, Roxas and Naminé said good bye and went to their room.

It really was a green room.

"So… Now that we know where we are going to stay for the night. What's the plan?" Roxas asked his blonde companion.

"I don't really know… I know, I agreed to go on this journey with you. But I don't know exactly what we should be looking for. I just figured another member of Organization XIII would be appear." Naminé explained.

"I've been meaning to ask. What's this Organization XIII?"

"Well, you already know about heartless. But do you know about nobodies?" Naminé asked so that she would know where to start explaining at.

Roxas didn't really know what nobodies were. Whenever he tried to think about it, something blocked the information in his mind. He figured that was what happened when one's memory has been erased. He shook his head no, to inform Naminé that he didn't know about them.

"They are very similar to the heartless, in the way they are created when a person loses their heart and nobodies don't hearts themselves. But they are able to think, and plan, and plot unlike the heartless."

Naminé took another deep breath and looked at Roxas square before telling him the next part.

"There is a group of powerful nobodies that are able to control other nobodies and they call themselves Organization XIII. And currently, their main mission to capture you." Naminé explained to Roxas.

"But, why?" Roxas asked, feeling sort of afraid of the fact they were looking for him, to hurt him. Sure, he could defend himself pretty well as he has shown before. But, he also felt that they was a good chance that they probably are stronger people than him.

"I can't tell you for sure. All I know is that you took something precious away from them." Naminé said with a deep sigh. Talking about this was making her unhappy and Roxas decided to not bring it up for a while because of that reason.

Before either of them could say anything else, they heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Naminé shouted, and the door opened to reveal Aerith behind it. She had a pile of blankets and pillows in her arms.

"I thought you might be needing this tonight." She explained, and Naminé took the items from her hands gratefully. It was until then that the two realized that it was getting late now. Outside the window, it was growing darker by the second.

The two needed plenty of sleep for their journey was sure to take all of their energy they had. Roxas took the blankets from Naminé and made a pallet for himself on the floor. Aerith smiled at the gesture he made for Naminé. What a gentleman…

For some reason, she kept staring at Roxas. Feeling like she was seeing something that her heart had known before. It wasn't long before Roxas realized this and began to feel uneasy. Aerith didn't want to cause unease, and explained herself quickly.

"Oh, sorry… You look like someone I used to know…" She muttered before turning away from the Green Room and going back to her counter. Roxas shrugged off what happened and finished making his pallet.

Without changing or anything, Roxas just laid down and almost immediately fell asleep. Naminé watched him for a while, with a look of pity on her face.

"I'm sorry Roxas…" She muttered, and got into bed herself and turned out the light.


End file.
